Sparkle Colour Pretty Cure!
|theme = Colours Light}} '|スパークルカラープリキュア！}} is a series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are colours and light. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / Seiyuu: Iguchi Yuka The lead cure of the series, Hoshiko is the happy-go-lucky daughter of the local baker. Easy to get along with, she is a bright, energetic and curious individual who always displays a spark of energy that can usually transmit to others. Despite this however, Hoshiko is pretty naive and known to be both clumsy and accident prone - in addition to being unlucky and not so intelligent, often receiving very low to the lowest grades in her class. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Nova who controls the power of stars and represents luck. Her theme colour is pink. / Seiyuu: Yuuki Aoi A socially awkward computer and tech nerd, Asuka is timid and incredibly terrible at communication with high functioning autism. Being autistic, she struggles interacting with the people around her - especially with her two younger sisters which often leads her to be rather distant as she doesn’t know how to interact with them. She also tends to spend most of her time on technology and inventing things such as mini robots. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Blaze who controls the power of fire and represents intelligence. Her theme colour is orange. / Seiyuu: Takagaki Ayahi A highly responsible girl and the student council secretary, Terumi is a gentle yet serious girl who has a motherly like nature. Despite this, she has trouble conveying emotions and can usually come off as emotionless or unfeeling at times. She is also pretty insecure about many things about her, mostly her personality and tends to avoid interaction despite her role as student council secretary. She also has pretty high grades. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Illuminate who controls the power of light and represents courage. Her theme colour is yellow. / Seiyuu: Hikasa Yoko A fashion forward girl and model in training, Umi is a calm and composed girl who acts a little selfish and spoilt at times. She is pretty difficult to get along with due to her acting like an entitled child and believing that everything revolves around her. Despite this, Umi only acts like this due to imitating her rude and overdramatic mother, actually being a sweet and kind girl under her selfish exterior. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Coral who controls the power of water and represents kindness. Her theme colour is blue. / Seiyuu: Kayano Ai A sporty yet kind and relaxed girl, Haruya is the older sister of a younger brother whom she often has to take of due to her parents being extremely busy with work most of the time. Due to this, she is usually and easily stressed but also highly responsible and patient at the same time. Haruya also tends to overwork herself despite being a motherly and inspirational role model. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aster who controls the power of flowers and represents patience. Her theme colour is green. / Seiyuu: Mizuki Nana A popular idol who is actually an AI built by Dr Nebula from Nanairo, Ai was "born" both a Pretty Cure and Idol. Due to this, Ai is an already sworn warrior of the "World of Seven Colours". Despite this, Ai has a strong talent for singing and is known in Japan as "Aiba", the Feather of Love's Voice. She however, does struggle to understand the emotions and feelings of others around her at times. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cirrus who controls the power of the sky and represents feeling. Her theme colour is white. Nanairo / Seiyuu: Inoue Marina The main fairy of the series, Rouge is a fox like fairy and guardian of the mysterious panda fairy Prism. Known for his independence, Rouge tends to be cold around many - especially Hoshiko - but is also warm and caring at the same time. He also has a short temper and is quick to snap at others, scaring Asuka most of the times. He can also take the form of an adolescent male under the name of Akagawa Asaharu. Seiyuu: Tanaka Chiemi Seiyuu: Takayama Minami Antagonists Ifaris is a powerful witch who wishes to destroy the precious treasure of Nanairo, the Prism Rose, is order to kill off all happiness and joy in the world after a horrific event that causeed her daughter to die. She enjoys watching people suffer and lacks any sort of empathy, sympathy or mercy while also being intelligent, cunning and manipulative. Supporting Items Locations Media and Merchandise Episodes Music Pretty Cure Miracle Rainbow is a crossover movie featuring the Sparkle Colour Pretty Cure! team as well as the ''Star Twinkle Pretty Cure'' and Healin' Good Pretty Cure teams. The themes of the movie are rainbows and the meaning of finding one's dream. Series Movie Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Sparkle Colour Pretty Cure!